Loyal Forever
by booksnob
Summary: Law and Amy fanfiction (OC) chapters will be written by request or my inspiration on the newest chapters. Spoiler warning for anything after time skip
1. Chapter 1: Vergo

She skidded to a halt in front of the SAD (or SDA) room breathing heavily. She knew Captain didn't want her in the way but he might need help, destroying the SAD most likely wasn't going to be easy with Vergo here.

"Add a -San to that." Vergo ordered the man in front of him squeezing the object in his hand making the other scream in pain.

The scene before her was frightening as she took in the sight of her beaten and bloody captain leaning against the rails for the level they stood on. Vergo stood a few feet away Captain's heart in his hand as he squeezed.

"Captain!" She screamed as he dropped to the floor breathing heavily. "Captain, no!" She ran forward stepping between him and Vergo.

"Stay out of this, you don't stand a chance against Vergo," Law ordered her struggling to get up.

"San to you." Vergo squeezed the heart again, dropping Law.

"Leave him alone," the cloaked female crew member snapped standing protectively between attacker and his victim.

"Get out of the way girl," Vergo replaced the heart in his pocket.

"I can't do that. I will not let you hurt my Captain." She refused to move.

"Loyalty, now if that's only a trait Law had with Doflamingo-san," Vergo chuckled punching her in the stomach.

She doubled over coughing harshly but still refused to move out of his way. He stepped around her aiming for Law. "You want him you have to go through me first," her voice was weaker as she shot a hand out grabbing Vergo's arm.

"So be it." Clamping a hand around her throat he threw against the far wall and before she had a chance to recover punched her in the chest, cracking a few ribs.

She dropped to her knees struggling to breathe but rose again earning another harsh punch, this time with the marine's hardened hand. The female whispered softly falling to the floor and didn't move.

"No." Law tried to get up, to rush to his subordinates side but his body refused to respond. "You'll pay for that Vergo." He promised as Smoker entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Vergo explained

Law stood over his subordinate fuming, "That was incredibly stupid," he growled as she sat up.

"I'm sorry," she felt her ribs gingerly, nothing was broken. "But it worked." She smiled, clearly pleased with herself.

"What worked?" He was ready to wring her neck, she was too reckless.

"My diversion," she explained cheerfully hopping to her feet.

"Diversion?!" He grabbed her waist pulling her closer, "What diversion?"

"The one Smoker helped me come up with. So we could get your heart back from Vergo, you couldn't beat him while he had it." She had a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"He could have killed you." Law frowned feeling her ribs for injuries, so far only cracked and fractured.

"Do you really have that little faith in me?" She pouted squirming in his grip. "I wasn't even fighting back."

"That's what worried me." He placed his hand on her cheek cupping her face, "Seeing you like that, it scared me."

"I'm sorry Captain." She lowered her eyes guilty.

"Never do that to me again," he ordered wrapping both arms around her waist and pulling her in until their chests touched.

"Yes sir." She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck smirking.

"I'll have to punish you for nearly giving me a heart attack later." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm sure you will." He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately, his hands bunching in her clothes. She ran her fingers through his hair kissing him back. The taste of blood and sweat lingering on their lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Vergo concluded

Law glared at his subordinate. she was far too reckless and one day it would get her killed. "What were you thinking?" he wrapped a hand in her hair tugging slightly.

"If Vergo had your heart you couldn't beat him," she started to explain. "So I was going to steal it back and kick his butt in the mean time if I had to. Smoker caught me and said I didn't stand a chance but he was willing to help to get out of your debt. I would keep Vergo busy long enough for Smoker to catch up after he left the others with some orders. it was really a simple plan. I distract him for a few minutes, he comes in and gets your heart back-venting some frustration in the process, then you beat Vergo and destroy the SAD." she clapped her hands once as she finished.

"How idiotic," Law sighed leaning against her.

"Says the man who nearly got killed," she sulked wrapping an arm around his waist. "You lost a bit of blood, maybe you should take it easy. Doctor's advice." she smiled sheepishly knowing her captain hated being ordered around.

"Only if you do," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes Captain." she rested her head on his shoulder as they continued walking through the deserted halls of Caesar's lab. "I'm sorry for worrying you back there, I didn't expect him to be quite so strong."

"He was going easy on you." he frowned at the thought. If she got hurt that badly with _him_ going easy on her what could he really have done?

"I don't believe you," she didn't sound as sure rubbing her ribs, at least they weren't totally broken-almost but not quite.


	4. Chapter 4: Dressrosa

**(Author's comment: so I'm turning this into just a thing where you want to know what will happen to Amy and Law in certain circumstances from the manga/anime or anything else you can come up with just let me know and I will write you a chapter or two on it. I don't own One Piece but I do own Amy.)**

Law was chained to a heart shaped throne with Doflamingo in front of him with the idiots who showed up at Punk Hazard and some old guy chained to the far wall. It wasn't hard to guess the chains were sea stone but Amy had been expecting that, she had to get Law. Luffy would take care of Doflamingo. She inched into the room slowly taking silent steps only when the voices would cover her approach.

She made it to the clover chair to Law's left with ease listening closely to the conversation.

"Why are they targeting Sugar? If it isn't a coincidence then they know they core of the dark of this country," Doflamingo growled angrily a cigar clenched in his teeth.

The female in a short maid's dress, Baby 5, smacked Law upside the head. "Answer! The Young Lord is asking you a question Law."

He shot her a dark look sending the girl to her companion in tears. Amy barley held back a snicker at the other girl's reaction but the small sound that did escape was enough to make her presence known to Doflamingo.

"I already told you the alliance is over" Law sighed in frustration glaring at his former boss.

Amy stopped listening to the banter as she took in her captain's injuries, he had a nasty looking gash on the side of his head and she knew he'd been shot earlier.

"Maybe I'll just ask your new girlfriend what she knows," Doflamingo's harsh Laugh brought Amy back to reality as a sharp blade touched her throat.

"Young Master wants you so come along." Baby 5 used the arm not currently at her throat to haul the cloaked girl from her hiding spot into plane view.

"It was idiotic of you to come, alone," Law reprimanded concern visible in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Captain," Amy apologized hanging her head, she tilted her head to the side as her black locks fell blocking the Warlord's view of her face as she mouthed 'Luffy's coming.'

Law nodded once in acknowledgement, of course Luffy's was coming. "Next time I give an order I expect it to be obeyed," Law continued more for affect than an actual scolding.

"What is Strawhat planning?" Doflamingo forced her to turn and face him as she was shoved to the ground at his feet, chains snaking around her wrists.

"I have no idea," she admitted with a shrug.

"Where is he?" The angry man continued.

"Not the faintest idea," she shrugged again.

"Don't play games with me you know something." His hand wrapped around her throat and he lifted her into the air until her eyes were level with his.

"I know Captain said our alliance with Strawhat Luffy is over, so it's over, what he does from this point on he does on his own," she managed to choke past his tight fingers.

"What would you do to keep this girl alive, Law?" Doflamingo turned to his glaring captive as a gun was placed against Amy's temple, "Tell me the truth?" He cocked the pistol ready to fire.

Law's expression was unreadable as he looked at his subordinate, Amy was watching his face closely telling him not to give in. "You don't have to tell him anything Captain." She started, only getting a face full of Baby 5's slap.

"Shut up you," Baby 5 hissed angrily.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I don't speak brainless brainwashed bimbo," Amy chuckled in response a smirk similar to Law's on her face as she watched the woman shake with barely concealed rage. A chuckle escaping Amy's smirking lips as another strike fell on her cheek. "Come on, a five year old can hit harder." The Heart Pirate continued to taunt the woman.

"You bitch!" The woman was furious.

"At least I don't spend as much time as you on my knees, I'm surprised you don't wear knee pads considering how you suck up to this dock you call Young Lord." Amy made sure she could not be misunderstood.

"How dare you speak about the Young Lord that way!" Baby 5 threw herself at the other woman tearing her from Doflamingo's grasp to the floor.

Amy kicked and writhed under the angry woman unable to defend herself from the attacks as nails raked down her face harshly.


	5. Chapter 5: Candy

**(Author's comment: my first request for this series. Dessrossa will probably be concluded after more chapters are written with Law but for now, here you are. Kinda steamy -hope you know what that means- I had fun writing it, hope you enjoy reading it. Law and One Piece are not mine, but I wish he was. On to story)**

Amy sat in the deck of the sub a box of chocolates resting in her lap as she pops a dark brown ball of sweet into her mouth. She smiled as it melts against her tongue and the roof of her mouth, chocolate is almost as soothing as coffee. Unfortunately the sweet is as bad for her waist line as the other dark caffeinated drink is to her sleep schedule.

"Enjoying yourself?" Law whispers in her ear sitting next to her.

"Immensely," she spurred swallowing the last of the chocolate in her mouth.

"Good." A warm hand rested on her exposed knee pushing the hem of her skirt up slowly.

Without batting an eye at her Captain's actions she plucked another piece of the slightly melting candy from its home and places against his lips. With a smirk he wraps his mouth around it and her fingers, effectively cleaning them of the stickiness.

"Tastes almost as good as you," he murmurs running his fingers through her hair.

"Try this one," she holds up a piece of hard shiny candy tauntingly close to his mouth.

"What is it?" His lips brushed her fingers gently as he licked the coffee flavored treat.

"A possible substitute for the unhealthy amount of coffee you drink." She placed it on his tongue with a smile.

"You drink as much of not more than I do," he reminded setting the candies in her lap aside and pulling her close so she sitting on him.

"Maybe I should try some too." She reached one hand for the bag beside them.

Law's lips connected with hers instantly, kissing passionately. His tongue brushing against her lip begging for entry, which she denies him. He bites her bottom lip, making her moan as his tongue slips into her mouth. He explores the far reaches of her mouth slowly, enjoying the sensation of her against him -his hands under her shirt, her fingers in his hair under his hat- small moans and gasps escaping her quietly.

A small coffee flavored caramel lands under her tongue as they draw back for much needed air.

"Good," she comments twirling the piece around between her teeth and over her tongue.

"I would certainly hope so," he chuckled, hand sliding up her back -under her shirt.

"Oh," she moans leaning into his touch, "you tease."

Pushing her down so her back rests on the deck Law kisses her passionately, tongue wrapped around hers. His hands creep up her back, pressing her against him.

The hand still in his hair pulls his fuzzy hat from his head placing it on her own before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Law kisses down her throat, pushing her sleeve from her shoulder and biting the sensitive exposed flesh. Amy's leg rubs against his, moving from ankle to knee several times.

They go back to ravaging each others mouth, hands tangled in hair.

"Captain!" The deck door flies open, "island spotted!" Shachi freezes at the scene in front of him.

Law looks up from where he's laying on Amy, propping himself up on his elbows to look at his subordinate. With the sheer proximity of their bodies, the fact that her arms are still around his neck, and his hat resting on her head something was clearly interrupted.

"Sorry." Shachi took a step back.

"Island, maybe I can get more of these coffee flavored candies." Amy grins looking up at Shachi, her neck craned back to see him, like he hadn't just walked in on a heated make out session. A small candy appears clenched between her teeth.

"Only if you share," Captain ordered plucking the sweet from her mouth, with his.

"Yes, Captain." She kisses him gently again, on the cheek this time, as the deck door slams shut with a resounding bang.

"Alone again, now where were we?"


	6. Chapter 6: more Dessrossa

**(Author's comment: So this one wanted Amy hurt, and for Law and Law to express his feelings and more Doflamingo. I know I didn't include everything that was asked but don't worry there will a scared Law in their future, whether in this story or my other one. That side of him will surface. Thank you all and One Piece is not mine so be eternally grateful. Enjoy and let me know what you think.)**

"Baby 5 that's enough," the Warlord ordered the angry female, currently attacking the bound one.

"But Young Master," she whined, "she insulted you."

"Technically I insulted you," was the raspy response from the floor, "not him."

"As I was saying, Little Brother, what is she worth to you, alive?" Doflamingo continued looking at the bound Supernova.

"I am not a bargaining chip." Amy stomped her foot slightly under the weight of the other female, wiping the traces of blood from claw marks on her cheek and down her neck on her shoulder.

A light chuckle rumbled from Doflamingo's throat and chest, "and just what are you then?" He smirked.

Glancing at her captain she asked, "Do I have to answer that question, Captain?"

"Of course." A heavy foot landed on her outstretched leg applying pressure.

"Doesn't hurt," she remarked simply watching the Warlord with a bored expression.

"It doesn't? Well then." He went over to Law and pulled the scalpel from his pocket, "maybe this will loosen your tongue Trafalgar." Kneeling next to Amy he dug the blade into her calf near her knee and drug it slowly down her leg.

A drawn out scream tore from her lips as he sliced through the muscles on her lower leg.

"Amy!" Law strained forward against the chains desperate to reach her.

"So she does matter to you?" He chuckles at the struggling pirate.

"No more than any of his subordinates," Amy snapped weakly trying to pull her leg away from him.

"I don't believe that." He stands wrapping the strings of his devil fruit around the female's arms and legs. "This will all stop when you tell me what I want to know." The strings tightened.

"Don't tell him anything!" Amy cries struggling against the strings causing them to dig into her skin.

"I thought I told you not to give me orders," Law growled at his subordinate laying helplessly at Doflamingo's feet.

"Sorry." She turns her gaze away from him.

"Anything you want to tell me?" The small indents in Amy's skin deepen, small trickles of blood beading and running to the floor.

"I told you already, the alliance is over. I have no idea what Strawhat is up to." Law's eyes were glued to the trembling girl's form.

"Perhaps King Riku, you can tell me what is going on, to save this young woman's life." The large foot of the Warlord connected with the gash in her leg tearing another pained scream from her.

"I order you to stop that infernal sound this instant," Law rumbled darkly.

"Yes Captain." She nodded in recognition of the order clamping her mouth tightly to prevent further sound to escape. The foot stomped down again, her body arching and spasming in protest but not one sound made it past her throat.

Silent tears slid down her cheeks. But whether those tears were from pain or something else, Law did not know. A cold fury rose in his chest, no one made Her cry, no one. He wanted to hold her in his arms, make those tears stop, to brutally murder the bastard responsible for her pain.

"I'm sorry Captain, I only seemed to have made things worse. You're hurt-" she whispered, for only Law to hear.

"Don't apologize, you have nothing to apologize for." He shook his head sadly, this was his fault. "The one who should be apologizing is me, you were hurt attempting to defend me. As Captain I should be defending you." A concerned and apologetic frown appeared on his face.

"Captain don't-" she attempted to move, only cutting her skin deeper.

"I'm sorry Amy, I drug you into my personal war, can you ever forgive me?" He didn't care what that stupid bird heard, the only thing that mattered was his subordinate stretched out on the floor before him.

"I can't hate you, no matter what you do Law, I will never hate you. And as my Captain, I will follow you to the depths of hell and back if it means I can protect you and stand by your side." She had her eyes on his face now, on only him.

"I want you no where other than right next to me. You are mine Amethyst, mine and no one else's," he growled, "you will always be mine."

"Nothing would make me happier," the tears falling from her eyes had slowed but we're still present.

"I-" he didn't know how to say it, to tell her how he felt.

"You don't have to say anything, I already know." She smiled slightly, "I feel the same way."


	7. Chapter 7: Teasing

Law sat across from Amy in the small diner booth. Both had plates of bite size meat and vegetables over rice in front of them as Amy chatted on.

"I mean really, if they were going to put sea stone cuffs on either of us it should have been you. Do you know how impossible it is to pick those locks?" She asked, waving her fork around and complaining about the pairs latest run in with the marine's. "Not to mention, asking us to surrender, Bepo is scarier than them," she trailed off on her rant as a waitress came over blushing like a school girl.

"Can I get you anything?" She twittered eyes trailing over Law's body, undressing him with her eyes.

"We're fine." He brushed her off, but she didn't go anywhere.

"Is the food to your liking?" She continued, blush deepening when he actually looked at her.

Law smirked when he noticed the faces of revulsion Amy was making at the waitress but the oblivious redhead didn't see anything. He was enjoying the little fit of jealousy Amy was seething in over some dooey eyed girl flirting with him.

A bite currently sat on his fork partially ignored as he continued speaking with the waitress. The feeling of another hand touching his brought both sets of eyes to Amy, who had leaned forward and put her lips fully around Law's fork and drug them up slowly taking the piece of meat with her. She flopped back in her seat smirking slightly from her possessive action.

With a flush the waitress quickly retreated to her sanctuary behind the counter.

"Did you have to do that?" He arched an eyebrow at her as she shrugged.

"She was practically drooling, it was getting hard to eat in peace," she commented dryly.

"Were you jealous?" He leaned forward taking her hand and fork in his grip and repeated her earlier action, cleaning her fork and taking the bite of meat.

"Why would I be jealous of her?" She licked the tines of her fork slowly, teasingly.

"You were acting jealous," his voice dropped as he fought to hide how much he wanted her. Her clothes were provocative enough -tank top clinging to her curves and leaving a nice view of her cleavage, and shorts hugging her upper thighs.- but paired with her actions and Law's lack of a night time partner for the past few weeks were breaking his control.

"Interesting." She looked up at him under her bangs, batting her eyes.

With his classic smirk in place he steepled his fingers and resting his chin on them opened his mouth to speak but stopped at the sensation of something rubbing his calf.

Amy leaned back in her seat running her foot slowly up and down the leg of the man in front of her. She was intentionally teasing him, getting him excited.

A groan escaped Law as he tried to trap her foot only to have it wriggle away. She was going to pay for this, and pay for it dearly when he got her up to their room, if he could hold out that long.

*Later

The door clicked as the lock fell into place, Law leaning against the wood. "Did you enjoy your little game at dinner?"

"Immensely." She looked up and down his frame, grin widening at the bulge in his jeans, "and it seems so did you."

"You're going to pay for it now," he growled approaching her hungrily.

"Am I now?" She smirked standing at complete ease.

Her only answer was to be grabbed and thrown roughly onto the mattress, the aroused supernova positioned over her.

**(Author's comment: so I know it's a cliffhanger but I don't know what else to do, I'm not good at writing things like this. I got the idea last night, no idea where it is in timeline but I hope you enjoy anyway.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Teasing -next morning

Shachi and Penguin headed down the hall of the inn the crew was staying in while docked towards Law's room. He and Amy had disappeared sometime the day before and hadn't been seen since. "Captain." Bepo was already knocking on Law's door when they reached it waiting for a response. None came.

"Captain?" Shachi turned the knob slowly opening the door. A small figure with black hair was visible on the mattress, but it didn't look like Law it was distinctly too female to be the Captain. The three stepped into the room hearing the shower from the adjoining bathroom.

Penguin blushed when he recognized the figure. Amy was lying on her stomach in Law's bed, the blanket bunched at her waist revealing her lack of clothing of any kind. "Amy?" They asked staring as she stirred slightly.

"Good morning," she yawned turning her head to smirk at the individuals in front of her.

"Did you and Captain have sex?" Shachi asked blushing slightly.

"We did." She confirmed simply.

"Does this mean you belong to Captain now?" Bepo inquired innocently tilting his head to the side, as the water in the shower turned off.

"Yes I do suppose it does, doesn't it?" She turned to Law who stood in the bathroom doorway nothing on but the towel on his hips.

"Of course it does." He came over running a hand down her exposed back leaning in to whisper in her ear. "You've been mine since the first time."

She let out an almost purr of contentment as he continued rubbing her back as she closed her eyes. "Have I now?"

"Do I have to remind you?" Law smirked nipping her neck.

"I think you do." Amy gasped as he assaulted the side of her neck.

The three standing in the main part of the room ran quickly for the door slamming it behind them.

"They're gone." She started to sit up.

Law pushed her back down, rolling her over and straddling her hips. "I'm not done." He kissed her, tongue dominating her mouth quickly.

He drew back allowing them to have some much needed air. "You don't care they know do you?" She asked.

"No. Now they know you're mine and not to even think about touching you." He went back to kissing and biting her neck.

"They knew not to touch me before," she moaned, "after all I did brain you once for trying when I didn't want you to." Her back arched pressing her chest against Law's.

"I still haven't properly punished you for that," he murmured pinning her her wrists with one hand and turning to look for the restraints.


	9. Chapter 9: One word: Sex

Law was drunk, she could smell the alcohol on him when he walked in the room. "Where were you?" she stamped her foot worriedly.

"Out" he stood there for a moments watching the girl. He crossed the room in only a few strides pushing her against the wall kissing her roughly. His practiced hands slid down her body as she deepened the kiss, he wasn't going to remember this later but she didn't care as he lifted her shirt over her head. Pulling her even closer he moved to the bed lowering her gently and climbing over her, his own shirt forgotten on the floor he pressed her into another kiss as his hands explored her body taking off any clothes that got in the way. She traced the outlines of his chest fingers ghosting over the muscles and tattoos she'd never seen so close before. He bit her bottom lip and slid his tongue into her mouth, quickly taking dominance and continuing to explore.

They only broke the kiss due to the overwhelming need to breathe. "Law," she moaned softly as he inserted a finger inside her moving it slowly. A second and then third finger joined the first making her moan even louder back arching. He took both of her hands in his unoccupied hand and held them above her head kissing and biting at her neck leaving small marks as he moved down to her breasts. He took her left breast into his mouth sucking and nibbling on her his hand still working making her moan, he moved to her right side as he pressed harder against her.

"Ready for the main event?" they were both breathing hard as he positioned over her, chuckling slightly. She never got the chance to respond as he pushed into her. She gasped slightly surprised clenching her hands into fists as he moved slowly. She moaned softly, pleasure seeping through every inch of her. Pulling her hands free she wrapped them around his neck pulling him into another extensive kiss. He pushed more into her going faster and harder as her panted moans got louder.

"Law," she breathed into his ear her own hips moving with his.

"Yes?" he nibbled her neck leaving small marks on the soft skin. "Harder." Her request wasn't disappointed as he went harder than before, harder than should be possible. She moaned back arching pressing closer, needing to touch him.

"Scream" he ordered kissing her lips full on again, tongue rubbing the roof of her mouth.

"Law!" her cries were muffled by his lips as she accidentally (not really) bit his tongue. He hissed and moaned enjoying himself thoroughly. When he finally stopped exhausted their minds were completely blank from high amounts of pleasure as they drifted off to sleep.

~Next Morning

Law opened his eyes quickly to the sound of someone banging on the door. He was about to answer when he noticed the figure laying next to him, her black hair draped over her face.

"What?" She asked the door sleepily, sitting up. He stared at the bare skin of her back in confusion. What happened last night?

"Have you seen Captain?" Shachi asked through the wood.

"No." She yawned laying back and resting her head on his arm.

"He isn't in his room. I don't know if he made it back to the inn last night." He sounded worried.

"Maybe he went back to the sub." She placed a hand over Law's mouth as he was about to speak. "If you want I'll help you find him."

"Really? Great, see you downstairs." He ran down the hall.

"Unless you care to explain what happened last night I suggest you stay here for a few minutes before making your appearance." She sat up climbing out of the bed.

"I don't even remember what happened last night." He admitted.

"Well I'm just going to have to remind you later then. Though the lack of clothing should be a big hint." She leaned over him, her lips brushing his teasingly.

**(Author's comment: if this looks familiar to anyone I am not surprised. I literally took an old D-Gray Man fic I wrote with Land a, made it Law, and changed what happened when they woke up. D-Gray Man and One Piece are not mine. Oh and this may or may not be first time, haven't decided yet.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Hurt

Amy knelt beside Bepo watching the man approach them slowly. He didn't seem worried, in fact the man looked bored. Her gaze went back to Bepo, his leg was broken so he wouldn't be able to stand. She took the den-den mushi from her pocket placing it in Bepo's paw. "We're going to need a little help." She stood stepping between Bepo and the other figure. "Let me handle him in the meantime."

The man was tall and wore black pants, a black trench coat opened to reveal the muscles underneath, his blonde hair was pulled into a neat ponytail, and he carried a sword. The blade was red and she could feel the heat coming off the metal as he continued his approach. "Are you going to be my opponent little girl?" He asked politely.

She nodded once in confirmation.

"Then let the games begin." He smiled, a grin that promised nothing but pain, as he raised his sword aiming it at Amy.

Law sat at his desk resting his chin on his intertwined fingers, Bepo and Amy should have been back by now but he hadn't even received a call telling him why they were late. Suddenly the den-den mushi started buzzing. "Yes?" Law sounded bored as he took the receiver.

"Captain, we're in trouble." Bepo sounded panicked.

"What happened?" Law stood reaching for his nodachi.

"We were attacked. Amy says my leg is broken, so I can't help her." Guilt was in his tone.

"She's fighting alone?!" Law's voice rose subconsciously.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, guilt and pain in his tone.

"No Bepo it's not your fault. Who is she fighting?" He tried to remain calm.

"I don't know. He doesn't dress, look, or act like a marine, or anyone else-" the rest of Bepo's sentence was cut off by a scream of pain, Amy's scream.

Law's breath caught in his throat, his heart stopped for a split second at the sound. This man was going to pay dearly as Law hung up, almost running from the room.

Amy skidded back holding her side. The only advantage to him carrying a burning blade was that it carterized the wound instantly so it didn't bleed, it however hurt like hell to be stabbed with -more than normal swords. Not to mention with his longer reach and superior speed he could keep her at a distance, and at a disadvantage.

"Are you okay?" Bepo asked nervously looking at the now silent den-den mushi. Law was going to kill this man for hurting Amy.

"I'm fine Bepo." She was far from fine. She had already been stabbed three times; once in the right leg, her left shoulder, and her right side just under her ribs. Fortunately thanks to her last second dodges they were shallow superficial wounds that only served to cause great pain and bleed a lot if not carterized. She didn't stand a chance, she never had.

"Maybe you should take a break little girl, I'm sure your furry friend can entertain me sufficiently while you catch your breath." He swung the blade towards Bepo as he spoke.

"NO!" Not thinking through the consequences Amy jumped between Bepo and the man. Searing pain spread up her back from the connection the hot metal made with her skin. She dropped to her knees screaming in pain.

He just laughed looking down at the girl, currently gasping for breath a thin red burn line crossing from her right shoulder to left hip where he'd cut her. "The fight may not be as fun as I thought it would be but your screams are quite satisfying, I'd like to hear more of them." He brought his hand back ready to swing the sword again when he got an idea. He swung the sword towards her arm and pressed the flat of the blade to the bare flesh.

She bit her lips, fists clenched in the dirt, she would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream again -if she could help it.

The man frowned, "I liked the screaming." He stuck the sword point into the ground bringing his legs up to kick.

Amy rolled to the side at the last second, cringing as she landed on her bad leg, rising into a crouch and glaring furiously. He wanted screams, let him hear his own. She got up quickly and charged.

With a wide grin he swung the sword at her. She brought her arms up to block the blow to her face and only succeeded in burning both forearms and getting thrown into a tree and having the air knocked out of her.

Gasping and panting for breath she watched as he came closer and pressed the burning blade to the side of her neck. "You fought bravely little one, but I'm afraid it ends here."

She couldn't move as he swung his arm back ready to bring it forward, her vision was blurry, she could barely stand, and it was impossible to move.

Bepo stared in horror as the man prepared to end the fight. Even if his leg wasn't broken and he could help her she was too far away. He tried to stand only to have his leg give out in a blast of pain. Bepo growled in frustration, she was going to die and he couldn't stop it.

"Amy!" She looked up at the voice, she knew that voice but she couldn't place it.

She ducked quickly as the sword hit the tree centimeters above where her head now was. Jabbing the pressure points on his side she managed to knock him back. He'd made a mistake letting her this close and with his sword stuck the tides had turned, or at least would have if she could still stand.

Her body chose that moment to give out, sending her to the ground. A pair of strong arms caught her holding her up.

"What were you thinking?" Law asked, Grey eyes taking in the number of cuts and burns stretched across the skin. "I'll take it from here." He set her down next to Bepo turning to the blonde she'd been fighting.

"I hope you're going to be more fun than her. However she had quite a set of lungs on her." The blonde laughed coldly.

Law glared angrily. He was going to kill this man, slowly.

~After fight

Law turned from the scattered body parts of the blonde man to his two crewmates. Bepo was holding Amy against him, cradling the frail figure in his arms. A frown touched Law's lips, how on earth was he supposed to get them both back if neither could walk. Mentally face palming at the stupid thought he formed his room and transported/replaced a fallen trunk with them, closer to the sub. He continued this until they were on the deck. Law staggered a bit having used his devil fruit more than usual. "Shachi," he called the mechanic over, "take Amy to the infirmary. I'll help Bepo."

"Yes Captain." He tentatively took the girl from Bepo before hurrying inside.

"I'm sorry." Bepo apologized as Law helped him to his feet.

"For what?" Law knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I let Amy get hurt." He sounded completely distraught.

"It wasn't your fault Bepo. The man was an unexpected variable." A dark look crossed Law's face. "The man who sent him will regret targeting MY crew."


	11. Chapter 11: Fluff

Amy winced as she got out of bed. Cramps, my favorite, she thought dryly. She moved slowly as she got dressed her shirt still only half on when she trudged out of her room.

"Amy?" Law stopped her as she fought with her shirt.

"What?" She snapped annoyed, her shirt wouldn't go on properly and he had that snug concerned look on his face.

"Do you need help?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

"Hold still." He took the shirt hem from her hands and lowered it down to cover her stomach, smoothing the tight fabric. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Law placed a hand to her forehead taking in her glare and barely noticeable pain/limp in her walk.

"Peachy," she grumbled turning to walk away.

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand leading her to the deck where Bepo was lying in the sun. Law sat leaning against the bear pulling Amy down beside him, one arm snaked around her waist as he rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked in confusion, not bothering to move.

"Making you move as little as possible. And keeping you away from the crew, in case they suffer from your mood swings."

"Law," she sighed, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Captain," he corrected instantly.

"Thanks, for caring." She placed a light peck on his cheek. Placing her head in his lap Amy closed her eyes taking in the warm sun as her cramped muscles started to relax.

**(Author's comment: Pathetically short I know but I'm just not sure what to write. :( I fail as an author. I'm also sad I've gotten so few requests... I will write anything you as the reader just have to ask. Well here's the fluff request I got like over a week ago, it sucks and is short I know and I'm very very sorry.)**


	12. Chapter 12: Lover's Quarrel

(Author's comment: going to try first person.)

~Amy POV~

I sit beside Bepo in a corner of the bar watching the Heart Pirates dance, drink, make utter fools of themselves, and flirt. Well, more accurately, watching one person in particular; Captain Trafalgar Law is currently feeling up one of the waitresses. Sitting in his lap giggling and squealing as his hands roam over her body and kissing her. I'm going to be sick. I stand abruptly, cutting off what Shachi and Penguin had started to say when they sit down.

"I'm going back to the sub, goodnight," I say bluntly, walking quickly from the room to the deserted street outside.

The air is cooler than it had been this morning, the chill and silence a welcome change from the overcrowded bar.

I walk with my hands in my pockets and hood over my face back to the sub. I tug down my hood and wave once to the guard before storming inside and slamming the heavy door as hard as I can. It isn't very hard but the echo of metal hitting metal is slightly satisfactory. I march to Law's room, pull open the dresser, and start pulling out my clothes.

*Next Morning*

I lay on the bed of my old room staring at the ceiling and absentmindedly fiddling with the empty bottle of sedative I had prescribed myself last night. I wasn't going to bother the crew with my screaming and I'm sure Law was far too busy with the busty giggly waitress he found to worry about me.

"What are you doing?" Law threw open the door just as I hide the small glass bottle under my pillow.

"Relishing in the fact I slept through the night, alone," I get up grabbing my clothes and changing quickly with my back to him.

"I couldn't find you at the bar or in my room last night, I was worried about you," he wraps his arms around me, lips brushing the side of my neck.

"I thought you would have been too busy with little miss waitress to worry about much else," I snap half heartedly.

"You're a member of my crew of course I worry," he chuckles, kissing down my collarbone.

"A member of the crew, of course," I jerk away leaving the room, "Excuse me Captain I have to check the inventory in the sick bay."

~Law POV~

I lean against the door frame of Amy's old room, she'd taken her stuff from mine after she left the bar last night. I had only wanted to make her jealous so she'd start acting possessive, she's so hot when she's jealous I just can't help it. Maybe I took it a little too far…

I shrug, laying down on the bed. When my head touches the pillow a small glass bottle rolls out from under it. The bottle is empty now but I knew what had been in it, a clear liquid I use when I need to knock people out for surgery... or other purposes. I sit up quickly pulling open the nightstand drawer and found the needle she'd used to self administer and several other bottles similar to the one in my hand.

Slept through the night my ass, she drugged herself and on several occasions. "Amy!" I storm from the room, bottle still in hand.

~Amy POV~

I sit at the desk in the infirmary writing out a list of what was out, low, and anything else that could prove beneficial.

"Amy," Law's hands slam down on either side of me, trapping me between him and the desk as he spins me around to face him.

He looks livid. "Yes Captain, what can I do for you?" I ask nervously.

"Explain this," he holds up the bottle.

"That's an empty sedative bottle," I answer cautiously.

"And what was it and 13 others doing in your room?" he whispers in my ear, one hand sliding slowly down my arm.

"I…," I stop, gasping as he squeezes my arm just above the elbow painfully.

"Don't lie," he warns, mouth sliding down my jaw line.

"What do you care?" I hiss trying to pull away.

His other hand curls around the back of my neck holding me in place. "I'm a doctor, your doctor," his tone is calm and threatening.

"Stop screwing with me," I struggle to be free of his grip, wincing as he only squeezes harder.

"Stop thinking I don't care about you," he pulls me to my feet and slamming me into the wall, "You should know how dangerous using medication to induce sleep is, how quickly one can grow dependent. The addiction taking full control," he growls letting the small bottle shatter beside my head as he slams his fist into the metal.

"Don't you dare lecture me on how to take care of myself!" I push back, "You hardly ever eat, you don't sleep, and whenever you're injured you ignore it! What you're doing to yourself is far more dangerous than using a sedative or two to sleep once and awhile."

His eyes feint dangerously, cold fury mounting to the surface.

"Captain!" the door flew open as Shachi rushes into the room out of breath.

"What is it?" Law turns to his mechanic, a frown growing on his face.

"Rival pirates off to starboard," his eyes dart between Law and me nervously.

"Blow them out of the water," Law hisses angrily, tightening his grip on my arms.

"Yes Captain," Shachi dashes from the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"We'll finish this conversation later," Law snarls dragging me over to one of the beds and cuffing me to the footboard, "Don't go anywhere."

He storms out of the room, murderous aura surrounding him like a cloud.

"Shit," I swear pulling on the cuffs in a futile attempt to escape.


	13. Chapter 13: Lover's Quarrel Part 2

He carried her unresisting form over his shoulder down the halls of the submarine into his bedroom. Law dropped her unceremoniously onto the mattress of his bed.

Drawing her legs to her chest she propped herself onto her elbows.

He turned to leave not sparing her a second glance. The full force of her feet connected with his back before she quickly stood upright. Caught off guard he staggered slightly, catching himself on the night table.

Rounding he swung a blow at her head. She ducked, only to have her legs swept out from under her. Swinging a kick of her own she dropped the taller Captain to his knees.

Moving quickly he pinned her under him, holding her wrists, tangling their legs.

Kicking the night table she managed to knock it over onto his back, before smacking her forehead against his. She rolled out from under him crouching defensively.

Law tackled her as she rose to her feet, slamming her into the wall hard enough to wind her.

"Captain, is everything alright?" Bepo asked timidly, voice muffled by the door.

"Fine Bepo." He answered coldly, pressing his arm against her throat as she opened her mouth to speak.

She kicked wildly, clawing at his arm struggling to breathe properly. Wrapping her leg around his she jerked him off balance, sending them both to the floor with a loud crash.

Sitting on the Pirate's chest she finally stopped to catch her breath.

"Room," Law spoke softly as the blue sphere engulfed the room.

Shit. She sprang to her feet backing away slowly.

He grabbed her ankle twisting and squeezing simultaneously until the fragile bone snapped, coupled with a cry of pain as she fell.

"Now, Miss I don't recommend you try that again," he snarled standing over her angrily.


End file.
